Life after Hell (DISCONTINUED)
by PeetaKatnissEverLark
Summary: I get Out of the warmth of my bed and get dressed into jeans and my hunting jacket, and go down stairs into the mayhem that is my life. KATNISS AFTER THE EPILOGUE
1. Chapter 1

"Mummy?" My little girl squeaks as she climbs onto my bed giggling.

"are you awake?" she asks.

"I am now." I groan, Lotus Wakes me up only every saturday so we can go into the woods as early as possible, but I am glad she only wakes me on saturdays not everyday.

"Lotus," My loving husband shouts from downstairs "what have I told you about waking up mummy." He calls.

Lotus giggles and runs down the hall and down the stairs and starts running around the kitchen I can tell she's running because I can hear her little 5 year old feet tapping against the cold, hard floorboards, and Peeta's loud, stopping footsteps following after, trying to make sure she doesn't knock anything over.

I get Out of the warmth of my bed and get dressed into jeans and my hunting jacket, and go down stairs into the mayhem that is my life.

"Morning Katniss." Peeta says kissing my cheek and cooking eggs for Me, Lotus and himself.

"Morning." I answer back.

"Hello Lotus, Hello Valerian." I say Kissing there foreheads.

"Hi Mummy." Lotus Squeaks with her usual warm Grin, which is just like Peeta's. I get some strawberries, Blueberries and raspberries and add yogurt to them and give it to Valerian. he immediately inhales it (he loves his berries). I chuckle.

He smiles and me with his grey eyes fixed to mine. When he's finished he reaches out his arms gesturing for me to pick him up. (He can speak he just doesn't do it very much he is quite shy, but He is so overly attached to me, which is weird because I always thought Peeta was the preferred parent or at least he is for Lotus.) I take him Into My arms and hold him close, I don't think He didn't have a very good sleep last night because he is on the verge of crying. So I pace back and fourth in the hallway and he falls asleep in my arms. thats when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Lotus shouts running towards the door.

"Hello?" I hear her say from the living room.

"Who are you." She says. I chuckle at this statement.

"Well I suppose you can Come in." she says running back towards the kitchen with someone with loud steps following her. I go into the kitchen to see who it is. my heart stops when I see someone I haven't seen in 20 years.

Gale.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand there stunned, my mouth hanging wide open.

"Catnip!" He says giving me an awkward hug.

"Gale!" I finally manage to slip out

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Well, I'm a solider for the Panem army and they sent me down here to see how things where going in 12." He says Smiling.

"That's Great." I say. Then Peeta walks in the room.

"Gale?" He says as stunned as I am.

"Peeta." He says Giving him a manly hand shake.

"It's so good to see you again." Peeta says. It's nice to see them getting along I thought it might be the opposite. That Gale would Hate Peeta for _stealing_ me. But it doesn't look like that, if anything he's happy for us.

"Gale, this is Lotus and Valerian." I say gesturing to both of them. Gale just Laughs

"Gale?" I say confused

"I'm sorry Catnip I just never pictured you as a Mum." He says Smiling. Even Peeta starts to chuckle followed by me we are all soon laughing out heads off. But my kids just stand there totally confused as to who this man is and why he is standing in our living room.

"Lotus, Valerian, this is and old friend of mine. His name is Gale and he was my hunting partner when I was younger." I explain

"Oh nice to meet you Gale." Lotus says politely

"Hello." Valerian says shyly.

"Do you want to have breakfast with us" Peeta politely asks "poached eggs on toast."

"Yeah, sure why not." Gale answers. Peeta has to make another egg but we all eat our eggs on toast, and we catch up a bit, turns out Gale is married to a Lady called Violet and has four boys Jordie, Milo, Ian and Liam who is the same age as Lotus.

"So Gale. Lotus and I were about to go hunting want to come?" I ask him.

"You still hunt?" he asks as if surprised.

"Yes. Every day." I answer.

"Okay sure. Do you still make snares?" He asks.

"Yep. I help mummy make them I'm really good at it now and mummy is teaching me how to shoot she made me a hand crafted bow, and arrows" Lotus says, proud. I blush.

"Impressive." He says.

"Well what are you waiting for? Lets go!" Lotus squeals running out to put on her boots. I can't believe I am about to hunting with Gale Hawthorne for the first time in 20 years.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's Been so long." Gale says as we approach the fence that reminds us of the injustice that there was many years ago. Lotus squirms under the hole in the fence followed by me then Gale. We walk through the woods to the snares I set up last night. (I set this one up myself since Lotus started school last month she can only come hunting with me on weekends.)

"Look mummy we caught a rabbit." My daughter says her blue eyes shining with happiness. And indeed we did. She removes the rabbit and puts it in my game bag. We continue walking along to where I hide our bow and arrows and I dig out her tiny Bow and a small sheath of arrows. Then my bigger Bow and bigger sheath of arrows. Just to make Gale feel better I give him a dagger that I keep in the bottom of my sheath.

"Thanks Catnip." He says. I just smile. We walk through the woods when I see a squirrel in a tree.

"That ones for you." I say to my little girl gesturing to the squirrel.

"Really?" she says excitement filling her face.

"Yep." I say helping her position her arrow.

"When your ready." I say to her stepping back. Lotus is so focused, she takes aim but shoots to far to the left. this startles the squirrel and it runs further up the tree but still in shooting range. Lotus growls at herself.

"I missed." She says, disappointed.

"It's ok Lotus" Gale says trying to cheer her up "I think you need to hold the Bow with your hand further down, and you're pulling back to hard." He continues coming over to help her. I step back. Gale moves lotus' chubby fingers further down the bow.

"There now try." He says. Lotus pulls the string back and release with a tiny bit less force. And she hits her target and the squirrel goes plummeting to the ground. She turns around and grins.

"Thanks Gale." She says giving him a hug, then running over to the now, dead squirrel.

"Good job." I say to him.

"Thanks." He says chuckling a bit.

"No really thanks. You totally boosted her confidence."

We walk towards the Lake and I manage to knock off a squirrel and a few birds.

Then we reach the Lake and we sit down on the grass as Lotus runs around and the bank of the Lake I look at Gale and for that one moment I feel 16 again.

"I'm glad you came back." I say to him.

"Me too." He replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Lotus and I arrive home late afternoon.

I offered for Gale to stay with us but he's staying with Posy, I don't see her often Maybe twice a month, but she's married and has a 5 year old daughter Rosemary who is great friends with Lotus. Rory lives up their street and Has a 12 year old daughter called Holly and his Wife. Then there's Hazelle who lives alone in the same house she has lived in forever, she doesn't want to leave because it reminds her of her husband, I feel sorry for Hazelle her Husband Died When my dad died in the mining accident but she was Pregnant at the time ad her husband never got to see his daughter. so, Vick, I don't know what happened to him he moved to district 2 with Gale so I suppose he's still in 2 I don't know.

When we walk through the door Peeta Immediately puts down his paint brush, and comes over to greet us. He picks up Lotus and throws her up in the air she giggles, He kisses her on the cheek, then kisses me, sweetly.

"How was hunting?" He asks Us.

"Well, Lotus here Killed her first squirrel." I say impressed, lotus smiles proudly.

"Yes, I did, and Gale helped me." She explains. Peeta's eyebrows go up at the sound of his name.

"How so?" he asks confused as to how he helped.

"Well," Lotus starts to explain "I tried to shoot a Squirrel and I missed so Gale…" And she goes off to explain the whole story. I go up stairs and I go into Valerian's room, and, sure enough, he's in he's Cradle asleep. I stroke his cheek and Play with his Wavy blonde hair which is just like Peeta's. Time stops as I stand there staring into his adorable chubby cheek face when Lotus Calls me.

"Mummy!" she shouts "mummy!" she has a terrified shake in her voice.

I run down the stairs to find peeta in one of his spells. He is standing there muscles tense, teeth grinding, eyes clenched shut. He is grabbing onto one of the chairs and muttering to himself. In these moments I immediately put my hands on his cheeks and try to talk to him if worst comes to worst I sing which my kids love but I only sing when Peeta needs me to.

"Peeta what do you see." I ask Him with my hands on his cheek.

"Peeta, Peeta." I say

"Who is that?" he asks.

"It's me your wife, Katniss." I say. Lotus stands there on the other side of the room in silence, she doesn't understand why this happens to Peeta.

"Daddy?" she says sobbing

"Lotus?" he asks confused.

"Why are you here?" he asks her.

"She lives here with us. Remember?" I remind him.

"where am I?" you're in your kitchen I tell him.

"sing." he whispers.

"what?" I ask I didn't hear him over my worry.

"sing." He demands loud and strong.

I do so,

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

His muscles slowly relax as the Boy I love returns to me. He kisses me, then kisses lotus on the cheek. then as always when these things happen he says,

"Katniss, I'm sorry-" but I cut him off

"Peeta, you don't have to apologies, it's not your fault, if anything it's my fault, ok?" I tell him calmingly. I go upstairs to get Valerian and then bring him back down. Put him in front of the fire and give him his toys, and Lotus goes into Peeta's art room and starts on another master piece. So, with some free time I start skinning the rabbit and squirrels. I start with the one Lotus got, I can tell it's her's because the arrow speared the stomach unlike mine when the arrow spears the eye, it makes it easier to clean, but I manage. Once I finish Lotus' Squirrel, peeta asks If he can have it, he wants to Make a stew with it. I say yes and give it to him.A couple of minutes later I start on the next one, and I ask him about Gale.

"So, are you ok about Gale being back?" I ask him. He looks surprised. After a minute he answers without making eye contact.

"Well, you know, I guess it's kind of awkward, him being back here after your history. But it's good to see him again I think." He says

"I think he's moved on, he has a Wife and four boys.I think he just wants to be friends again." I say back. Peeta Nods. I finish skinning and put everything in the freezer. Then, when dinners ready I call the kids. They come and sit at the table and we all eat dinner in silence. After dinner I put Valerian to Bed and Peeta gives Lotus a bath, I over hear their talk from across the hall.

"Daddy? Are you feeling better?" Lotus asks with worry.

"Yes, Lotus I'm Fine." Peeta answers with a sigh.

"Mummy really worries about you." Lotus states

"I worry about her too." Peeta says sounding like he might cry. I leave Valerian fast asleep and Move closer to the bathroom door.

"…Do you…_love _mummy?" she asks

"Yes, very much." Peeta says. Chuckling.

"Good." Lotus says, I can Tell she is Grinning.

"Ok lets get you ready for bed." Peeta says, Lifting her out of the bath. I go into our bedroom and get changed for bed. Once Peeta has put Lotus to sleep, He come and Lies down next to me. We lie there, on the Bed, and I caress His Cheek and Say

"I love you Peeta."

"i love you too Katniss." and with that I fall asleep into a nightmare less night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next Morning, I Check the clock, I slept in until 10. Which is really late for me, usually I wake up at 8 and then by 10 I would be in the woods. But I get up get dressed and go downstairs to my loving Family. I walk into the Kitchen, and Peeta is already Baking some cookies with the help of Valerian He loves to help decorate cookies even though he is only one.

"Morning." I say. Smiling.

"Wow, you slept in." Peeta says returning to smile and giving me a Kiss. I then Kiss Valerian on his forehead.

"for you Mummy." Valerian Says handing me a cookie covered in green sprinkles.

"Thank you Honey," I say, taking the cookie "I will eat it after my breakfast." I put some toast in the toaster.

"Lotus is in the art room." Peeta says, decorating cookies orange. I nod and walk down the hall and into Peeta's art room the art room. This room is probably everyones favourite room in the house its covered with Peeta's painting most of them are of me or the kids, we have a beautiful family portrait of us all sitting around the lake looking across the water. and a lot of pantings of when Lotus and Valerian where just born and I am holding them close to me and smiling into there beautiful eyes. but my favourite painting is the back wall of the art room, where Peeta Painted me an amazing picture of my Lake and the sun is setting shining Peeta's Favourite colour across the Lake.

"Mummy your up." Lotus says busily painting away on a canvas. I walk over to her and kneel down beside her.

"Lotus, Thats beautiful," I say,she is painting a beach "a Beach?" I ask confused I didn't even know she knew what a beach is.

"Yeah, we are learning about the districts at school. I really want to go to district 4 and see the beach there." She says staring into her messy representation of a beach.

"That shouldn't be hard. Did you know your grandma lives there? So we could fist one day when you and your brother are old." I explain to her.

"Really? I can't wait to go." She says.

"One day, little duck, one day." I say smiling and brushing her long, wavy, brown hair out of her face.

"Want me to plat your hair?" I ask.

"Yes, please, Mummy." She says sitting on the floor in front of me. I braid her hair.

"I'm going to get breakfast then we can go into the woods." I say holding her hand and walking into the kitchen.

"Ooh cookies." My beautiful daughter says as I sit and eat my toast the my cookie. We all sit around the table and eat our cookies with sprinkles of our favourite colours. Me, forest Green. Peeta, sunset orange. Lotus, Butter yellow. And Valerian sky-blue. I grab My game bag, my daughter and we head out to the woods, hand in hand.


	7. UPDATE

**Hello readers,**

**I am PeetaKatnissEverLark and I just wanted to say Hi. Ok so a lot of people are viewing my account so I am really glad because I never thought people would actually read my fan fiction. um so I am going to start leaving little messages before each chapter, And I was thinking would you guys like it if I sometimes did "Peeta's Pov" of there says or should I just stick to the classic "Katniss' Pov" tell me what you think in review. Also If you are liking this Please favourite or Follow this story for updates so yeah thanks.**

**\- PeetaKatnissEverLark**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey readers,**

**So I am getting really sick of calling you guys readers so if you guys have any idea of what your nickname should be then please leave a review about what I should call you. Also I have been wondering what should happen next and what new characters should come back to district 12, Maybe Katniss' Mum or maybe Johanna or someone like that. but enough talking lets get into the chapter.**

**Katniss' POV**

Lotus has Just Finished her first year of school and Its Almost Christmas and It is freezing and snowing. Winter is my least favourite Season because not only does it mean I can't go to my woods as often as I would like to, but it also reminds me of President Snow. My favourite season is spring Because I love it when all of the flowers grow around the Lake, in the meadow and around the house. I love it when Lotus doesn't have school though because it means we can spend more time together. Because the Lake is frozen over I promised that we can go ice skating. Lotus and Valerian can't wait for christmas, its next week and we are already getting into the christmas spirit.

One afternoon when we where setting up the tree the phone rings from the hall and I go to answer it, we never get any calls at all because no one in 12 have phones.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Katniss?" A familiar voice says.

"Mum, How are you?" I say into the phone In shock.

"Great, What about you, Katniss?" she says, her voice sounds different It doesn't sound like the lady who shut me out when I was 11, she sounds, stronger.

"I'm great." I say. There is an awkward silence on the line before she says.

"Hows Peeta and Lotus?" My mum says, she doesn't even know that Valerian was Born.

"Their great, but um I also have a son he is 3, His name Is Valerian" I say there it is again, more silence, the last time I saw mum was when I was 5 months pregnant with Lotus, so how could she have known about Valerian?

"Oh. I didn't know." She says awkwardly.

"It's ok, How could you have known. I should have told you I'm sorry." I say to her feeling bad about her not knowing she has a Grandson.

"it's okay," she says then continues, "well I was thinking about coming up to 12 for christmas, I would love to see you, Peeta and meet my Grandchildren, but if you don't want me too I understand." she says

"No Mum please, I would live for you to come over for christmas I'm sure it would be special for all of us, please come." I tell her.

"Ok sure I will leave tomorrow and be there friday." She says excited.

"ok bye mum." I say.

"Bye Katniss." she says before hanging up. I walk back into the living room, Peeta must see the shock on my face because he walks over and says,

"Who was it." I don't say anything for a few seconds then I say,

"It was my Mum." I see the shock on his face.

"really, what did she want?" he asked, we haven't talked to her since Lotus was born so it must have been something important.

"she wanted to come down for christmas, I hope you don't mind, I said yes." I say I forgot to run it by him first.

"yeah, I would love for her to come and meet the kids," he says holding me in his arms, "but do you?" I sigh

"I don't know."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey EverLarks,**

**Hey I am sorry for not writing for like, so long I have just been really busy that's my excuse. So I am really sorry ok here is the next chapter.**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**

**xxx**

**Chapter 8**

The next days are preparing for my Mum to come, to be honest I'm a bit nervous. I have never been really close to my mum especially when dad died and she entered a metal illness state. But Prim dying, it just pulled us apart even more and then when she left and we lost complete contact for 20 years, now she is calling to come visit for christmas.

Its thursday morning and I wake up to see snow falling on my window. It must have just started last night. I reach across the bed but find nothing, Peeta must be up. I get dressed and go into the hall and hear A sound I haven't heard since I had kids, silence. The kids must still be asleep. I go down the stairs and go into the kitchen. On the bench there is a note written in beautiful, cursive hand writing unmistakably Peeta's hand writing. It says:

_Katniss,_

_I had too go into the bakery today, be back late noon._

_xxx_

_Peeta_

I decide to get some breakfast while I wait for the kids. I eat some muesli with banana and yogurt, then I eat it and Lotus comes running down the stairs.

"Morning Mummy!" she giggles running into the kitchen.

"Wheres Daddy?" She asks.

"He has gone to the bakery." I explain.

"Okay." She says, Sitting next to me.

"Breakfast?" she asks. As I finish mine.

"Sure, what do you what?" I ask.

"Pancakes!" She says.

"Oh honey, you know I make horrible pancakes. Only you daddy can make good ones." I tell her with a smile.

"Can you please try?" she says, pleading. And I try but fail. Horribly too. They burn and look nothing like pancakes. But Lotus still eats them. I watch her eat dreading the days to come when my mum ruins everything.

**review and favourite please **

**xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey EverLarks,**

**Here it is!**

**Sorry for not writing in so long, really busy with school.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 9**

It's the day my Mums train is scheduled to arrive today, she comes at 3:30 in the afternoon, it's currently 11. I'm really nervous because, I don't know, but I haven't seen her in 20 years. But peeta's presents soothe me.

Before I know it it's 3:25 and we are walking to the train station, its not that far from our house just through the main square.

We get there right as the train pulls in, and people start coming out a couple of people who come out stare as me. People who are visiting district 12, no one here would stare at me like that everyone at district 12 knows me.I see her. Blonde hair, blue eyes. If Prim was still alive she would probably look like a younger version of my mother. I look to peeta, who has Lotus in his arms. I have Valerian on my hip.

"Are you ready?" He asks with concern. I look away and nod an unconvincing nod. And start toward walking in the direction of my mother. As soon as she catches sight a smile comes over her face as she looks me up and down then looking at the little boy in my arms, as Peeta follows she looks at him as well and then her eyes switch between Lotus and Valerian. When I get close enough she embraces me in a hug, but not and awkward one, in between awkward and comforting, as we both pull back her eyes are swelling up with tears. And my vision blurs and I realise I am too. She strokes my cheek in a mothers like way, and we stand there staring at each other in a comforting silence, in fact the most comforting silence I have ever had with my mother for a long time. But Lotus from behind me breaks the silence.

"What's Happening mummy?" she asks. I snap back to reality.

"This is my mum, your grandma." I explain to them. they nod

"They are so beautiful Katniss. A perfect mix of you and peeta." she say looking between me and Peeta.

"It so good to see you again Mrs Everdeen." Peeta says extending his hand, but my mum pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Peeta. You can call me Amaryllis" she whispers, loud enough for me to hear. I hear a little groan and peeta pulls back, poor little Lotus was wedged between the two. Grumpy Lotus wiggles out of Peeta's grasp and come over and holds onto my leg protective almost.

"Lift me up." She says, like an order. Both Peeta and my mum chuckle

"Excuse me! What's the magic word?" I say, she sighs

"I don't have time for this mummy!" she shout loud enough for people still on the station to stare. some of them are giggling at how much she is like me.

"Pick me up! I'm tired." She says again pouting and crossing her arms trying to mimic me. I glare at her.

"I'm tired too, but I'm not complaining." I say in more of a friendly tone. She huffs. And goes to sit on a bench near the exit. I've turn to my mum to discover she is crying.

"She is so much like you." She half laughs, half cries.

I walk up to her and hug her again before pulling back and saying,

"Its cold lets go home." She nods. We walk towards the entrance. and my mum picks up Lotus and she squeals with delight, and grins Peeta's signature grin, I walk Peeta's arm wrapped around my shoulder, I have Valerian still on my hip.

My mothers right Lotus is a lot like me, with my stubbornness, but peeta's warm, comforting personality. She can walk into a room and light it up. And she has peeta's Grin for which i am glad cause when I smile it almost always looks fake, unless it is cause by my family then I really smile. I am so glad my mum will be here for christmas. It makes me feel, like I will be able to forgive her. And I will try my best to.

**Thanks for reading I will be posting another one next weekend Hopefully.**

**thanks guys**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverlark**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey EverLarks,**

**Check out my new fan fiction.**

**Heres the new chapter!**

**Shoutout to my BFF Sarah, she helped me write this! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**xx**

**Chapter 10**

We are all sitting around the fire and my mum is telling us stories about district 4, about Annie, I haven't heard about her since I left district 13, I completely forgot she was mental and pregnant, apparently his name is Finn, he sounds so much like his dad, Finnick. She tells us about the beach and how warm it is, well in summer. Peeta brings out hot chocolate with 3 marshmallows in each.

"I'm doing great I own a hospital in 4, and I love it there, the people are so nice and It's…"

We hear some shuffling outside then, a knock on the door. I reluctantly get up and open the door to find Haymitch standing in the freezing cold.

"Well, are you gonna let me in sweetheart?" he asks with an almost smile on his face. He's sober. I don't have to say anything he just walks straight in.

"Amaryllis!" He says walking in to the living room.

"Haymitch! God it's been so long." They have an awkward hug that lasts longer then it should then we all sit back down. Soon the oven timer goes off and Peeta and I go into the kitchen to prepare the roast chicken for dinner. (no it's not christmas yet but we wanted to make this dinner memorable) once we have prepared dinner everyone sits around the dinning table and we all enjoy the meal.

Before we know it it's 8:30 and I put the kids to bed. Then we call it a night.

Haymitch goes home and Peeta cleans up for dinner, which leaves me and my mother alone it the living room to talk. I have never had such a comforting conversation with her. I tell her that I still hunt, that Buttercup has gone to be with Prim early last year, that greasy sae is doing great, I tell her about the bakery, and I tell her about Gale, And believe it or not I really open up to her. And she seems to understand. It's 10 we have been talking for 2 hours. Peeta has snuck up to bed without bothering us. She chooses a room, which I have only just realised was Prim's.

"It's probably dusty, I haven't opened this door for 20 years." I tell her tears welling up in my eyes. she nods and disappears into the room and I go to my room to find Peeta asleep in bed, I change into my pjs ad join him. When I have almost drifted of he whispers,

"are you okay." and before sleep pulls me under I manage to say,

"Yeah."

**Yay my 10th chapter! :)**

**Sorry for buttercup dying :(**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**


	12. Chapter 11

**New Chapter!**

**WARNING TEARS AHEAD!**

**AND THIS IS LONGISH!**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Mummy! Santa's been here! Get up! Get up!" A little girl yells jumping up and down on the bed. I roll over to see the clock says 6 o'clock. Way to early to be up. I hear peeta groan.

"Lotus, go back to sleep!" Peeta shouts.

"No way, It's Christmas! We have presents to open, food to eat!" She say's dramatically, Lotus is determined to make this christmas the best.

Valerian stumbles into the bedroom rubbing his eyes from sleep, apart from his eyes he looks just like a mini version of Peeta. I sit up in bed and Peeta covers his face with a pillow.

(Before we had kids we were both such morning people but now Lotus and valerian, lotus in particular are draining all the energy from us.)

I slip out of bed reluctantly and wrap myself in my soft fluffy robe. I grab Lotus' hand and pick up valerian and sit him on my hip as we walk out into the hall.

I hear Peeta groan and slip out of bed and wrapping a robe around him. He follows us and grabs Lotus and throws her in the air. She giggles and squeals with excitement.

"Ready to open some presents!" Peeta says, with a wide grin spreading over his face. I soon follow, with a wide smile, a real smile, the type that only, my beautiful family can drag out of me.

We all walk down the stairs when we reach the bottom I set Valerian on the floor and Peeta does the same with Lotus. and they both sprint into the living room to where the presents would be. Peeta wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in close. He gives me a light kiss. And brushes my messy bed hair behind my ears.

"I love you, Mrs Mellark." He whispers. He knows I love it when he says it like that.

"I love you too, Mr Mellark." We walk into the living room to find Lotus already surrounded by presents.

* * *

"Which present first?" She asks, giggling, flashing her beautiful grin like peeta's, exempt she recently lost her 2 front teeth so she has a big gap in the front of her teeth. She walks over to the tree and goes through present after present after present, Valerian does the same. After they finish going through the presents from Santa they move to the presents from me and Peeta. I gave lotus a new set of arrows, her old set only had 5 arrows left from reason like shooting and loosing the arrow, breaking the arrow or they just fall out of the sheath on the way home. These arrows are a set of 25 and are covered this pink sparkles and butter yellow feathers on the ends of the arrows. She squeals and throws her self at me, Then she opens Peeta's present, I gasp. It is a beautiful set of paint, the type Peeta uses, they are amazing colours, at least 50 different colours. Lotus squeals again and throws herself at Peeta.

"Oh daddy I love it!" She squeals, Peeta just grins. Then we go to Valerians presents from us. I gave him a little picture book all about animals for me to read to him he smiles, gives a light giggle, hugs me tightly and says,

"Thank you so much mummy." (That's the thing that's a big difference about Lotus and Valerian, Valerian has manners, he always says thank you, yes please, excuse me, Lotus doesn't say anything like that unless she is told to, just another thing me and Lotus have in common.) Then he opens Peeta's present, It's an adorable teddy bear, a couple of years ago, before buttercup died, Buttercup completely destroyed his old teddy bear, He was so upset, when he was born it was a present from Johanna, and he treasured it with his life, he took it every where, I'm guessing this will be the same with this present, tears start to well up in his eyes and his lip starts to quiver. He runs into Peeta's arms."Thank you daddy I love it." He says holding onto it with dear life. The kids run out of the room with there toys to try them in their bedrooms.

* * *

Next for the present I got for Peeta and he got for me. Peeta wants do go first. He hands me a little box with a tag on it saying,

_To my loving wife, Katniss_

_From the boy with the bread aka Peeta._

I giggle. I open the box and gasp,

"Oh my god, Peeta!" sitting inside the box is a beautiful little pearl necklace, the exact pearl from the games, I thought I lost it last week and started to panic, but Peeta must have stolen it from me to get in turned into a necklace. Tears well up in my eyes and start flooding my cheeks.

"You don't like it Babe?" He asks concerned and sad.

"Peeta, I love it it's the perfect present." I say between sobs touching his cheek and looking into his eyes. he takes the necklace, I turn around and he puts it around my neck. When I turn around I kiss him.

"Now, no matter how far I am, I will always be right above your heart." He says our foreheads touching.

"Thank you Peeta I love it, I love you." I say smiling.

"I love you too." He says.

"My turn." I say handing Peeta a flat box. I kiss him on the cheek wipe my tears and smile.

"Open it." I say, and he does, He gasps, then it turns into tears, he has to sit down, he just stares down at the object inside the box like it is the most precious thing in the world, maybe because it is, inside this box is an ultrasound and ultrasound of the new life that is currently growing inside my stomach.

* * *

**AHHHHH, sorry I had to it just came to me, like what if they had another kid! **

**Sorry for a kind of cliffhanger!**

**TEARS OF HAPPINESS LIKE DAMN!**

**want to read more?! follow and favourite this!**

**love you guys!**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverlark**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey EverLarks,**

**Sorry bout the cliff hanger thing!**

**Anyway heres the next chapter!**

**Enjoy,**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**

**WARNING! TEARS AHEAD!**

**_*LAST TIME ON LIFE AFTER HELL*_**

"Open it." I say, and he does, He gasps, then it turns into tears, he has to sit down, he just stares down at the object inside the box like it is the most precious thing in the world, maybe because it is, inside this box is an ultrasound and ultrasound of the new life that is currently growing inside my stomach.

**CHAPTER 12**

"Merry christmas!" I say tears of joy flooding my cheeks, and a light smile on my face. Peeta looks up at me grinning that wide grin of his, He walks over to me and lifts me up into the air, I laugh. Peeta sets me down and kisses me.

"I love you Katniss, you too baby." He says rubbing his hand on my stomach.

"This is the best Christmas present a guy could ever ask for." he says, I just look at him and smile, playing with his hair.

"How far in are you?" He asks me

"2 months." I reply rubbing my hand over my small baby bump.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, I really did, but I thought it would be an amazing present." I say.

"It is." Then we kiss again. Right as my Mum walks into the room.

"oh, sorry am I interrupting something." she ask, awkwardly, I can't fid the words so Peeta just hands her the box with the picture in, she looks at it for a couple of seconds, then tears stream down her face and I go to pull her into a hug,

"Congratulations, Katniss." she says.

"Thank you, mother." I say. And we just hug enjoying each others company. When she lets go she holds onto my hands, looks into my eyes and sighs a happy sigh.

"How far are you? she asks

"2 months." I answer still smiling.

"Look Katniss I know I have been such a bad grandma, and mother to you, but this baby, can be my chance, to be here for you, for your children, would you consider, maybe me being your mid wife, to help you through your pregnancy, clean the house, what ever you need?" she asks hesitantly. I pull her back into the hug and say,

"Yes, I would love that."

**Omg so yeah, get used to Katniss' mum being around a lot more cause she is staying here for a whole 9 months!**

**Telling kids will be in the next Chapter!**

**Maybe Gale will come back?! **

**I DON'T KNOW!**

**STAY TUNED **

**xx **

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**


	14. Message! New one-shot story!

**Hey guys,**

**So I have been getting heaps of great reviews for my stories, but the one that I am focusing more at the moment is ****_Life after hell_**** so that story is my top priority at the moment, so please don't get really angry if I haven't posted on ****_Born to die _****for so long, it doesn't mean I am giving up on the story or what ever it's just that, believe it or not I have a really busy life XD, and its hard to maintain my stories all at once. So if I haven't posted on a certain story for a while it means that I am currently writing it, busy, or focusing on one story more.**

**Ok so now that that is out of the way, I am currently working on a new series of one shots for Clato! This series will be called, ****_Swords and Knives_**** and I really lie it so far It is a modern AU! so its set in the modern day, and yeah that should be coming out soon! so stay tuned**

**don't forget to follow, favourite, or Review ideas for new stories!**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**


	15. Chapter 13

**New Chapter!**

**Sorry it's so short!**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

At lunch time my mother was going to go out for lunch with Effie, Haymitch and Hazelle (Gale's Mother) to give us time to tell the kids about the new edition to the family. Peeta cooked a roast chicken for lunch we all begin to eat thats when we begin the conversation.

"So, Lotus, Didn't you say that Holly's mummy is having a baby." Peeta asks, perfect way to start the conversation.

"Yeah, Holly's mummy has been getting really fat lately, I think she liked the donuts we gave her last week!" she says giggling with Valerian.

"I really wish I was an older brother." Valerian mumbles, I can barely hear him.

"Well, thats good because you are going to be and older brother soon, and Lotus is going to be and older sister." He says, smiling.

"What do you mean daddy?" Asks Lotus confused.

"We are going to be getting another baby soon." I say

"What where is it!" Valerian says excitement showing on her face.

"In Mummy tummy." Peeta says rubbing my stomach.

"You ate the baby!" Lotus starts crying.

"No, No honey, that's where the baby grows, when it is ready it's going to come out." Peeta explains.

"How long till the baby is ready?" Ask Valerian.

"In at least 7 more months." I say. Lotus Jumps up and runs and gives my a hug, this is the best Christmas ever.

That warms my heart.


	16. Chapter 14

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**Hey EverLarks,**

**Sorry I realise I haven't uploaded in a while because I have had writers block so here it is!**

**Really want to make a Gadge PM me ideas!**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**

***1 Month Later…***

Today, Peeta asked me to run the cash register at the bakery, which I love doing, being inside makes me stir crazy and Peeta doesn't like it when I go out in the woods when I am Pregnant it makes him so worried so I don't go that far but we made a deal when I am 6 months pregnant I will stop until the baby is born. I am currently 3 months, and people are starting to notice more now. Yesterday I was eating soup at greasy saes,

_"Girly, are you expecting another one?" she asked_

_"Yes." I said smiling._

_"Congratulations, Girly."_

And I guess she spread the word.

So here I am in the bakery working the front desk, the morning rush has passed, I sit at the cash register unknowingly rubbing my swollen belly, when the bell rings signalling someone is coming into the bakery. I look up to see Gale, he seems surprised to see me.

"Katniss, I didn't expect to see you here." He says looking out the window, he looks nervous.

"I'm married to a baker remember?"

"oh right." He says chuckling a bit.

"I thought you went back to 2."

"I did, but my family and I are moving here. In the victors village."

"I never knew they where for sale." I say slightly confused.

"Well, they aren't but my wife, she's a victor, so they gave us a house here."

"Oh." Is all I say.

"I heard your expecting, another child." he says

"You heard right." I say rubbing my belly.

"Congratulations."

"GALE!" I hear a lady shout, I know that voice I know it far to well.

"He comes the she devil." Gale mutters, I giggle.

The door swings open, A Lady walks in holding a little boy on her hip with 3 other boys following her.

I know her.

Far to well.

Gale's wife is Johanna Mason.

**DUN DUN DUNNN**


	17. Chapter 15

*******_last time on Life after hell*_**

_"GALE!" I hear a lady shout, I know that voice I know it far to well._

_"He comes the she devil." Gale mutters, I giggle._

_The door swings open, A Lady walks in holding a little boy on her hip with 3 other boys following her._

_I know her._

_Far to well._

_Gale's wife is Johanna Mason. _

**CHAPTER 15!**

"Brainless, is that you? " She says putting the kid on her hip down and gives me a hug across the counter. I just stand there with my jaw open in shock to do anything but I sort of hug her back. I walk around from behind the counter.

"How, where, when." I ask them. Is all I can say.

"We bumped into each other in a bar at a bar and we talked, drank, and then this happened, Gale said, Pointing to the to oldest boys.

"When I saw you last, you said you where married to a girl named Violet." I say **(A/N Proof in Ch 2) **

"I didn't know how you would take it." Gale says.

"Any way," Johanna Cuts in,

"This is Jordie, This is Milo, They are 13." she says gesturing to two boys who look like mini Gales but with darker hair that is more like Johanna.

"This is Ian, He is 11." She say pointing to a boy who looks more like Joanna but with Gales Grey eyes, and skin.

"This is Liam he is 5." she points to a small boy that looks just like gale.

"And this, is Aspen, 3 months" She says rubbing her swollen stomach that I didn't notice before.

"I'm pregnant too." I say pointing to my swollen belly that is a bit bigger then hers.

"Who's the daddy?!" she asks.

"Oh don't act stupid, you watch the news right?" I say. She scoffs

"No."

"Peeta and I have been married for 15 years." I say.

"Oh right." she says.

"I have 2 kids, a boy called Valerian, he's 2, and a girl called Lotus, she is 5. And then I have the baby in my stomach but we don't know the Gender yet we find out tomorrow."

"Cool, is Peeta around?" She asks.

"Peeta!" I yell.

"Yeah!" He yells back.

"Someone wants to see you." I yell.

"Ok 1 second." He replies. A couple of seconds later peeta emerges from the back covered in flour, he has a bit of stubble.

"Johanna! Wow long time no see." He says and shakes her hand, but she gives them a hug.

"I know right."

"Are you and Gale together, I had no idea." He says.

"Neither did I." I say

"Well, it kind of just happened you know." She says.

"I'm gonna go find mum and Posy." Gale says.

"Ok bye babe, take the kids with you?" Johanna asks. He nods and kisses her cheek.

"Are the supposed to be in school." Peeta says as the kids follow Gale out.

"Well, we only arrive here this morning, so they start tomorrow." She says, I nod.

"I better get back to the orders, It was great seeing you again Johanna." he gives her a hug and me a kiss on the cheek."

"Can I get you a coffee or something, and we can talk." I ask.

"Sure."

I make 2 Coffees and a plate full of cookies and we talk.

"So have you thought of any baby names yet?" She asks me.

"Well, Peeta and I were thinking Rye for a boy, since its Peeta's middle name." she nods.

"Or Willow for a girl." I explain.

"Those names are so cute." She says.

We talk for a good hour, but then I have to pick up the kids so Johanna comes with me.

**NEXT CHAPTER THE KIDS MEET JO!**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**


	18. Chapter 16

**NEW CHAPTER**

**btw sorry if it is really bad, short and lazy I have been sick and have had a really bad cough :(**

**Also I have started a new fan fiction and have decided to continue it, it is set before this story and will end when this story starts so I might pause this story and continue that one or something, I don't know yet.**

**Also! 1 Of my Best friends has recently joined fan fiction and has started a story her name is Monkeymia103 and she has started a story called Can Love Last, It's a really cute Prim and Rory and is really cute, it's based if Prim survived and is in her Junior year of high school, it is so cute! make sure you check it out.**

**so, here's the new chapter of Life after Hell**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**

**CHAPTER 16!**

Johanna and I walk to go pick Valerian up from Daycare. It was 2:40 and pickup is at 2:45 We arrive and see the little toddlers running out of the playroom, I spot Valerian and he runs and gives me a hug.

"Mummy!" He says

"Hey, Valley!" **(A/N what do you think about the nickname, get it, it's like the valley song XD)**

**"**This is a good friend of mine, she just moved here from district 8." I explain.

"Hey, I'm Jo." She says friendlily, and not really like Johanna, but having kids probably changed her.

"Hey, I'm Valerian." He says,

"Did you eat a baby too?" He blurts out when we start walking away, Johanna laughs,

"No, the baby is growing in our tummies, but when it is ready it will come out." She explains.

"oh." Is all he says as we walk to Lotus' school. We get there and Lotus comes running out with her single braid down her back, she comes running, smiling and giggling, she stops and tilts her head in confusion and pouts.

"Who is this." She demands.

"This is an old friend of mine, her names Johanna." I say. Lotus doesn't move for a while but then breaks into a big grin,

Peeta's grin.

"Hey Johanna, I'm Lotus, The big girl of the family." She explains. Johanna smiles.

"So nice to finally meet you Lotus, I have heard great things about you! You may know my husband, Gale?" she says. Lotus smile widens.

"Uncle Gale!" she giggles. The girls continue talking about them as we walk back to the victors village. I never thought this would happen. I never thought a pregnant Johanna Mason and a pregnant Katniss Everdeen would be walking back to there houses in the victors village of district 12 where there families that they love are waiting for them, but I most of all I never thought that Johanna Mason would marry my best friend.


	19. Chapter 17

**Ok, first I wanna say "sorry!" I have not updated in months and people are annoyed I know, but hear me out. I have something called glandular fever which is an infection in your glands to sum it up, it leaves you with a really sore throat and no energy what so ever, it lasts up to 6 weeks and it makes you feel horrible and tired and if you don't rest, it could lead to fatigue or depression. So basically my doctor says I need to not stress and I need to rest, so that means missing a lot of school when I feel horrible and not doing anything that can lead to stress. This account stresses me. I love writing and it has always been a passion of mine but when I suddenly get an idea for fan fiction and I start a story it always leads to something I don't want and people get angry cause I deleted it when I was just to lazy to continue it. Ok? So I am under so much stress right now and I might not post as frequently, but I will be online most of the time so feel free to PM me if you want to fangirl with me. I am NOT planing on leaving this site anytime soon because THG has been a huge part of me and I love Peeta and Katniss and all the characters and I love writing so I don't plan on stopping writing anytime soon! I am glad I got that off my chest so lets get into this chapter.**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**

Today peeta and I discover the Gender of our new baby as we walk hand in hand toward the hospital, Me rubbing my belly.

"So do you think girl or boy?" Peeta asks. With Lotus we wanted it to be a surprise but it was extremely hard to pick names without knowing the gender and it was driving us insane, but with Valerian we wanted to know the gender and it made everything easier, plus we could stop saying "it".

"I have a feeling girl." I say.

"Well, I have a feeling boy." Peeta says.

"Tell you what, if it's a girl, you get a cheese bun, if it's a boy I get a cheese bun." He says.

"Deal. but only 1 single cheese bun? I'm eating for 2 here!" I exclaim. Peeta grins and laughs, my heart stops overtime he smiles I swear.

"Fine 2." He says kissing my cheek. Then we walk into the hospital and walk to the front desk.

"Katniss Mellark." he says, the nurse seems surprised, I guess we don't come to this side of town much.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment, please take a seat." She replies.

"Thank you." Peeta says. We walk over to the waiting chairs and get a few stares, this hospital which is the closest one is located along the fence near district 11 the opposite side to where I hunt. So most people probably haven't seen us in a while. We sit down and I lean my forehead onto Peeta's shoulder, unknowingly rubbing my stomach. what seems like 5 minutes later a nurse says,

"Katniss Mellark." again, shocked. We get up and follow her to a room, she gives us a warm smile.

"The doctor will be here shortly." She says then leaves as I lie down on the hospital bed, Peeta sits next to me rubbing circles on my hands which always helps me relax. The doctor comes in.

A Lady with sandy blonde hair and ice blue eyes with a friendly smile, it isn't one of those obnoxious smiles but a genuine 'it's a pleasure' smile. She looks around 30 the age Prim would probably be and she looks a lot like her. The doctor comes over to a work bench and sits on the chair near me she's holding a clip board.

"So Mr and Mrs Mellark, I am going to be your doctor, through your pregnancy. Dr Ravens-wood, but please call me Sage. Your last doctor had to go on a trip to district 8 so I am going to be the main doctor through our pregnancy, basically your midwife. A new thing that we are trying at this hospital is that you get to know your doctors better because we are going to help deliver your baby." She says setting up.

"Okay, so you are 6 months correct?" she says, still smiling. I nod.

"Great. And you want to find out the gender?"

"Yes please." Peeta answers.

"Alright. Would you mine rolling up your top please Katniss." She tells me. I do so. She applies cool gel to my stomach and sets up the machine.

"So what district are you from Sage?" I ask her.

"District 6, But I came down here with my family after the war." She explains.

"How old were you?" I ask.

"13, and I had a 9 year old sister an 4 year old brother, my parents died in the bombings, I came here with my aunty and uncle." She says sadly.

"I'm sorry." I say. "About your parents." She shakes her head and continues setting the machine up.

"My mother was dying and my father would have been in so much pain, I think it was for the best." She continues.

"I was so scared my little brother and sister where so innocent and I look u to you so much during your games… When you volunteered for your sister I told myself I would volunteer for Tara, my sister. You were brave to do that." I am to lazy to tell her I was being selfish during that moment in the reaping when they called Prim's name. I was just being selfish, because I couldn't watch her die.

"Thank you." I say, tears coming to my eyes. She stops setting up the machine at looks at me

"Your sister she inspired me to become a doctor." Is all she says.

"She would have loved to hear that." She gives me a sad smile and she places some kind of wand on my sumach. The screen lights up with life.

"That." She says pointing the blob on the screen. "Is your child." We gasp.

"Did you say you wanted to know the gender?" she ask confirming. Peeta and I look at one another, then nod. She shifts the wand a bit.

"It's a girl."

**I cannot promise you when the next update will be but it will be soon and also review names for this baby girl I have some ideas but I want to know what you guys think.**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey EverLarks!**

**I have named (with the help of my very good friend of mine Monkeymia103), the next beautiful baby girl and I have actually planed what she will look like but all will be revealed in time. Also I had completely forgotten that Katniss' mother was staying with them so she will return, and be a big help around the house but not her midwife :(. I have also decided this story won't go on for to much longer but I plan on making a sequel! this story won't end until at least the baby is born or around ch 30, it depends.**

**Anyway Let's get into this chapter**

**CHAPTER 18**

Peeta and I walk home discussing names for our precious daughter,

"Autumn? Summer? Indigo?" Peeta suggests. **(A/N These names are ALL names Monkeymia103 and I threw around.)**

"Peeta the name has to be perfect, but I like the theme of flowers and plants with our children."

"Uh, Iris? Daisy? Rose?" I grimace at the last one.

"No not Rose." I say.

"Yeah." He understands what I am saying, we are talking about Snows obsession with roses.

"Blossom? Lilly? Fern?" He suggest more.

"Fern is sweet, but I don't know…" I say.

"Oh and we haven't even thought about middle names!" Peeta exclaims.

"Peeta, calm down, we still have 3 months to decide."

"Willow? Holly? Daisy?" He ignores what I said.

"Willow…" I say testing how it sounds, he sees I am carefully studying that name so he stops.

"I like that." I say.

"Ok so Willow and Fern you like right?" He says, more that asks but I nod. We reach the victors village and we approach our house, I see the primrose bushes and suddenly I have an idea.

"I have an idea for a middle name." I say.

"Ok what is it." He says. I take a deep breath. And turn to him.

"Primrose, but I think it would be even more beautiful if she had 2 middle names." I suggest.

"Katniss that's beautiful." He says, taking my face in his hands. I don't say anything.

"Ok so maybe like Fern Willow Primrose Mellark?" He suggests.

"Or Willow Fern Primrose Mellark." I say.

"Willow Fern Primrose Mellark… I love it."

"Me too." I say.

"I love you, both of you." He says.

"_We_ love you too." I say.

"Say that again." He says, I chuckle.

"_We _love you so very much." I repeat. I don't know why but Peeta loves it when I am pregnant, he thinks I am cuter. And he loves it when I talk like that.

**(A/N I was gonna end it here but I thought I would go on a bit more.)**

We walk inside and walk into the living room where my Mum is on the couch drinking a cup of tea and watching the kids play with a smile on her face, she notices us and gets up her smile growing she comes and gives us both a hug.

"So… Girl or Boy?" She says. We smile.

"Mum, meet, Willow Fern Primrose Mellark." I say. My mums eyes fill with tears.

"She is going to be beautiful honey!" She says pulling me back into a hug.

"So is it a girl!" Lotus exclaims.

"Yes honey you are going to have a little sister, you too Valley." Peeta says. Lotus cheers.

"Now I will have someones here to do, yay!" Lotus shouts. Valerian just looks sad.

"Valley? Something wrong?" I say.

"I jusst… I rewy donw't want anover broder or sishter." **(A/N if you can't read that it says, 'I just… really don't want another brother or sister') ** He says bursting into tears. I rush over and lift him up as well as I can with my stomach, and sit on the couch with him on my lap.

"Oh baby, why not?" I say frowning.

"I jusst, like being your baby." He says.

"Oh baby, you will always be my baby, even when you are 30." I explain, quickly.

"Rewy" He says.

"Of course!" I exclaim.

"You both will always be my babies!" I say scooping up Lotus, she giggles. They hug me their little hands placed on my stomach, I sigh. I gesture over for my mum and Peeta to join us in our big family hug that lasts a good 5 minutes, until Valerian speaks up.

"Maybwe a littwe sishter wonw't be who bad." **(A/N 'Maybe a little sister won't e so bad.') **

"Thank you baby." I say. I love my family.

**OMG OK I AM CRYING I LOVE THIS FAMILY SO MUCH!**

**REVIEW!**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey EverLarks,**

**It has come to my attention that I have made heaps of mistakes with dates and stuff cause first I said Katniss was 3 months into her pregnancy but now she is suddenly 6 months! So she is 6 months same with Johanna. Also with Katniss' mum I said she would be the midwife but Sage (Dr Ravens-wood) is gonna be the midwife, but I might organise something with Katniss' mum helping. Also I know there is still unresolved tension between Katniss' mum and her so we will work on their relationship.**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**

"I think her name is beautiful." My mother says as we fold the clean washing together, later that night.

"Thanks mum." I say with a smile. There is some silence.

"I wish I was there for you more." She says. I don't say anything.

"I wish I was there for you after your Father died, when Prim died, when you had children." She says. I nod.

"I know." I say.

"I am so truly sorry." She says. I place my had on hers.

"I know mum." I repeat. Then continue folding in silence.

"When Prim was reaped, my heart stopped. I knew that you would volunteer and I just thought. 'I missed my chance. I missed my chance of being able to be there for you. to regain your trust.' And I regret leaving you so much and I will always hate myself for that, Katniss. And I am so so sorry." She says, she is crying. I pull her into a hug and we both sob in silence.

"I know mum. I know."

"No Katniss, you don't get to say that you know, that you understand because you don't and looking at you with your children, I know that if Peeta died you would never leave you children because you are such a good mother." She says Sobbing more. I don't say anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a job after dad died, I am sorry I stayed in bed all day as you would scream at me to help because Prim was starving, I wish I was there for you during your first reaping. And I am such a horrible Mother to you, to Prim. And you shouldn't forgive me. Because I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I love you, and although it didn't look like it I always did. I was sick, But when Prim died I wasn't but I still left you, because I couldn't handle it. But that added to the long list of my mistakes. I never got the chance to be a Mother to Prim because I wasn't there for her, because I was too late. But I loved her. And I loved you. Please remember that. " She says.

"I love you too." Is all I say because I don't know what I should say. And we just cry. She just mumbles I am sorry over and over again and I tell her it isn't her fault.

"The day Prim died, I was in the hospital treating a patient with really bad burns from working in the kitchen, and I was so scared for you. Because you were at war and they didn't tell me what was happening, then the broadcast came on saying you were dead and I didn't know what to think. But Prim came up to me crying and hugging me and I remember the words exactly. She said. 'Why? Why does this happen Mother. Why?' And I was holding onto her so tight, but she slipped away. She told me She got promoted and I thought she meant she was promoted to be a nurse or something but she was promoted to go into the field and I should have stopped her. But I didn't know." She cries. I just comfort her.

It's the best thing I can do.

"And I blame myself for that happening. And I left. But you were there you saw her you saw the bombs, and I knew you would have blamed yourself, thinking that if you were fast enough you could have saved her. I shouldn't have left, I am so sorry." She says.

**OKAY SORRRRRRY BUT I FEEL LIKE THIS CONVERSATION WAS NEEDED AND I AM CRYING SO BAD RN.**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey EverLarks,**

**So I was trying to work out what I wanted to happen in this chapter because this is just gonna be a cute chapter to make up for the last one. Also Life After Hell has reached 20 chapters! YAY. I just wanted to say thank you for all the support on this story as it was my first and I was quite an inexperienced writer but thank you so much for reading this story and I love you all so very much. I read every review ad they always make me smile.**

**Ok lets get into this chapter before I get emotional, I also want to say thank you to the ShibunaMockingjay because they always leaves me the most heartwarming reviews and they make me smile, she has been there for me since the beginning, so thank you!**

**Also sorry this is a short chapter!**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark **

**CHAPTER 20!**

***1 week later!***

Today Lotus and Liam (Jo and Gale's son) are having a play date. I think Lotus has her first crush and it is so cute. I am walking her to their house with Lotus right now.

"So, do you like Liam?" I ask her.

"I think so he is really nice to me." She says skipping.

"He is nice isn't he." I agree.

"Yeah, I think I love him." She smiles skipping. Lotus probably doesn't know the meaning of love she knows that her parents love each other that's for sure.

"Oh really?" I say.

"Yes mummy try to keep up." She says I giggle. As she skips her two braids fly in the air.

"He told me he loves me yesterday. At school, he gave me a flower and kissed me on the cheek." She explains. I feel like she is to young for this but it just sounds like puppy love. We get to the house and she rings the door bell full of enthusiasm. Liam opens the door.

"Lotus! Kat!" He said. Lotus gives him a hug.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too Liam." Lotus says. Johanna appears.

"Hey Brainless, Hi Lotus." She says.

"Hey Jo." Lotus says.

"Why don't you to go play." Jo says. The kids run off into the living room and we go into the kitchen, drinking tea and talking. I tell her about my beautiful baby girls new name and how our girls are going to be the best of friends. And I am full of joy talking about my gorgeous daughter.


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey guys,**

**I have no words, the beginning of this chapter you might think I am a horrible person, and that may be true but It's for the best. I love you Peeta!**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**

**Chapter 21**

I stand in the kitchen making a stew for tonight with the meat from the butcher as Peeta says I am to far into my pregnancy to be going out past the fence, according to him I could fall over or hurt myself or the baby, and I too don't want to risk that.

Lotus suddenly comes running into the room tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, what happened." I say.

"It's Daddy." She says. My eyes go wide, and I list through my head the things that could be wrong with Peeta. I run up the stairs looking for him.

"Peeta!" I shout like I did in the first arena when he ate the night-lock berries. I find him in our bedroom lying on the ground Un-conscious.

"Peeta!" Shaking him, I am crying. I run back to the phone and dial the ambulance. They say they are on there way I call my mum who went into town asking her to watch the kids and that I will explain later, she says ok. The Ambulance come and I sit in the back of the ambulance truck rubbing circles on Peeta's hand. When we arrive they say I have to wait in the waiting room until they work out what's wrong. I don't even fight with them I just sit on a chair in the waiting room for what feels like hours until the doctor calls me in. I sit next to Peeta in the bed who has now woken up.

"Oh my god Peeta." I say, running over hugging him.

"Shhh, I'm ok, it's ok." He tells me. I sit on chair next to his bed.

"I wanted to tell both of you this." The doctor says.

"We ran some test. And Peeta There is no Tracker Jacker venom in your system." He says.

"What are you saying." I ask

"When Peeta blacked out it was because for the past 20 years Peeta has been so reliant on the venom, and now it is used up. You shouldn't ever have a flashback again." The doctor says. I smile.

"Ever." Peeta says.

"Ever." He confirms. I kiss Peeta. This baby can finally belong to a normal family without parents who have episodes and they try to kill their own wife. Peeta can finally be my Peeta back.

"Also." The doctor says.

"When you where hijacked all your memories about Katniss in particular, where messed with so you might start to get lots of your memories back. So all the ones that might have been from your first games that you might have forgotten so expect to have lots of dreams about old memories." He2 nods. We leave the hospital that night after I call they do some test about weather he has a concussion. We walk back home and I am so overjoyed that Peeta is back to his usual self, even though I know Peeta never left but I feel like something was always clouded over, but when Peeta loved me again he always felt like there was something in-between us, like the flashbacks, venom, and the thought of him being hijacked was holding him back from me. But now he's Peeta again _my_ Peeta the Peeta that I fell involve with. The one that fell in love with me at 5. He is back. We are walking and Peeta pulls me into his arms and kisses me sweetly, although it is getting hard to kiss him with my stomach in the way. I wrap my arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss and he does too.

"I am so happy." He says.

"Me too." I say.

**Ok so OMG no more flashbacks also sorry to scare you with Peeta, the ambulance and stuff but here it is**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hello Everybody!**

**Let's have this baby already!**

**So for massive time skip :(.**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**

**Chapter 22**

***9 months into pregnancy***

I wake with a shock my stomach hurts like crazy. I look at my alarm clock, it's 2:37am I turn to look at Peeta he's sound asleep. Another shock of pain come from my stomach and I groan in pain waking Peeta up. His eyes widen when he sees my hand clutching my stomach. He shoots straight up.

"Is it time?" He asks looking at me, wide eyes. Although we've been through this twice, Peeta is always terrified something might happen to me. I nod. He jumps out of bed and helps me up. I see that the my water has broken. We wake My Mother and she agrees to stay and take care of the kids as Peeta carries me to the hospital running. I am used to the pain right now but it is still unbearable. When we arrive at the hospital Sage or Doctor Ravens-wood takes us to a room were I lie down. She checks how far till I can push and says I have a long way to go.

"Get some sleep if you can, it's gonna be a long night." She says, and closes the door as I change into the hospital gown and lie down, right as another contraction hits. I groan in pain. Yep this is gonna be a long night.

**(A/N Ok so I honestly don't know how to write this so….)**

**17 hours later… (sponge bob voice thingy)**

"One last push!" Sage says and I cry out as the room fills with the cry of a baby girl.

"You did it Katniss." She says as Peeta cuts the cord and Sage does a quick check up, washing her. The hands her to me wrapped in a blanked, what I see brings tears into my eyes. Not only because I know I brought this beautiful girl into this world,

But because she looks exactly like Prim did at that age.

Her eyes are blue, but not the same blue as Peeta and Lotus, her eyes are like a soft blue a mix of grey and blue. And the little hairs on her head, it's not a yellow and blonde as Peeta's, it's more sandy but still a beautiful blonde. Her features are so delicate, and when she lands in my arms her crying stops immediately and she looks at me with her big eyes in curiosity, before she breaks into a big smile. Tears stream down both, Peeta and my, faces as she giggles. Peeta kisses the top of my head.

"She looks so much like Prim." I tell him. He nods.

"She's beautiful." Sage says.

"Thank you Sage." Peeta says. She nods. Walking out of the room to go fill out some forms about Willow being healthy.

After 9 more hours of me resting we walk home, at 9 in the morning. As there still aren't cars in District 12, Peeta walks cradling her in the crook of one of his arms and his other hand holding my hand as we bring our new family member home.

xxx

I unlock the front door and we walk inside. We are immediately attacked by Lotus and Valerian.

"Is that the baby!" Lotus practically screams.

"Shhhh, she's sleeping, Lotus." I say. And Lotus covers her mouth but Peeta knees down to let the kids look at her. Lotus caresses her face in such a gentle matter before saying.

"She's beautiful." She says, quietly.

"Yeah." Valerian agrees. My mum comes running into the room. And I hand her Willow. Tears stream down her face.

"She looks so much like Primrose." She says gasping.

After we all get a good look at the new family member Peeta and I take her up into her nursery that we made a couple of weeks ago, it's all a light peach pink. And I place her in the crib and I sing her to sleep Peeta at my side.

**YAY! WELCOME TO THE WORLD WILLOW!**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hey guys!**

**First off I wanna say that people have been asking if this story is finishing soon cause they don't want it to, but if people really want me to continue this instead of taking a break and making a sequel later down the track I will but I just need that push to continue writing this story as I have some great ideas for some more stories and I want to post them but finishing this story is still in my way, but if people want me to continue with this story I might but I don't have much followers even though this is my most popular story. **

**Also sorry for this short chapter I might post another one later today.**

**xx**

**PeetaKatnissEverLark**

The following days taking care of baby Willow were unbearable I completely forgot what it was like to have a screaming 3 day old child, but I guess I will have to get used to it. When Willow isn't screaming or crying she is one of the sweetest things in the world, The other ones being Lotus and Valerian. My Mother went home yesterday and we promised to come visit her in a couple of months as I haven't been there since the victory tour.

It was like any other afternoon, Willow was taking a nap and I just picked up Lotus from school and Valerian from kinder-garden and when we are home Lotus sits at the kitchen table and me on the other side drinking a cup of tea. Suddenly Lotus looks up at me and asks.

"Who was Primrose?" I am taken aback by this question and I look up at her. She thinks she did something wrong so she goes back to drawing.

"It's just that Grandma Mary said that Willow looked like Primrose." She says looking back at me. I think for a while.

"Primrose was your aunty, my sister." I explain.

"What happened to her?" She asks in a sweet tone.

"She died when she was young." I tell her looking into her eyes and I feel as if I might cry. Lotus comes around and gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry mummy, I don't know what I would do If Valley or Willow died." I hug her tightly.

"Me either Lotus, Me either." I tell her honestly as I stroke her back.


End file.
